Harry Potter and the Daughters of the Prisoner
by xXxNight AngelxXx
Summary: Harry hoped that his third year would be calm, of course, with a murderer on the loose wanting kill him, dementors all around Hogwarts, a new DADA professor and a whole web of secrets around him and his friends he was quickly losing all hope
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf's Lair

**Harry Potter and the daughters of the prisoner**

**Chapter one**

**The wolf's lair**

Harry Potter was, for the first time in almost a month, happy. Two days ago, after finally having enough, he had run away after blowing up his nasty Aunt Marge. He had left The Dursleys' house after having to live with her for almost a week, and though he was disappointed about not being able to visit Hogsmeade, he was glad he had left.

Right now he was at Diagon Alley, mostly just losing his time, he had finished almost all his summer homework and was just walking endlessly when he saw a familiar face near the Quiditch Supplies store; a boy that, though he looked younger, was in Harry's year and house: Leon Lupin was, like Ron Weasley Harry's best friend-he had met both of them in the train before their first year- and after almost more than a month without seeing him Harry ran up to him, as he was getting nearer he considered calling him but decided to give him a scare and so he screamed his name when he was right behind him, he was amused when he saw Leon jump almost a mile in the air.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack" Leon exclaimed after having calmed down

"Sorry, the temptation was too big Leo" Harry laughed, Leon shook his head chuckling a little.

Leon, Harry noticed, had changed little over the summer, he still looked scrawny even compared to Harry, his sandy-brown hair had grown a little and was a mess, though he still looked better groomed than Harry, he had grown taller, so he was now a couple of inches bigger than Harry, he looked as sickly as ever though- his eyes, that were the brightest amber color Harry had ever seen (not that he had seen many amber eyes) however were twinkling in amusement and that alone seemed to take the attention off how sickly he looked.

"What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you say you were coming the last week of summer or something, like Ron and Hermione?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side

"Well, yeah, but…well…something happened" Harry said avoiding Leon's curious gaze

"Well, you can tell me later, I have to go home now actually" Leon said looking at the sky almost annoyed, and then he seemed to get an idea and smiled at Harry "why don't you come? I'm sure my uncle will love having you over, you can stay the rest of the summer too!"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother" Harry said quickly, Leon laughed and shook his head "well if you don't mind, my things are at the Leaky Cauldron though"

"No problem, let's go before it gets late"

They went to get Harry's things and after a small talk with Tom, who seemed to like Leon, they went over to Leon's home, they talked about a lot of things on the way, Harry told him the story of how his Aunt Marge had insulted his parents all week, Leon looked really upset at that and when Harry told him how he blew her up he laughed hard told him how brilliant that was; Harry knew that Leon would understand how he felt about his Aunt Marge's insults, Leon had explained last year that his own mother had died after giving birth to him, and Harry didn't know anything about his father but when he asked Leon just shrugged and refused to say more, so Harry assumed that he had died too, and so he had gone to live with his uncle and his "cousins" Adhara and Zania, who were both pranksters and best friends with the Weasley Twins and because of that he had known Ron even before entering Hogwarts, though they didn't like each other much back then.

After 15 minutes they finally arrived to Leon's House, the house was somewhat like the Burrow, but it looked less crooked and a lot as if it had been burned a lot of times, the garden was gigantic, colorful, and beautiful, 'the twins work' thought Harry; behind the house there was more garden and very close by a forest, with enormous trees.

"welcome to the wolf's lair" Leon said smiling at Harry confused face "it's a pun, Lupin comes from lupus, meaning wolf in Latin" Harry nodded amused and Leon went to the front door and smiling he opened it letting Harry come in, the inside looked a lot bigger than the outside. On Harry's left side there was a small corridor that lead to the kitchen, there were two doors, one of them-Leon explained- is a cupboard where they kept all the useless stuff, the other led to the basement, also known as the Twins' bedroom

"Why do they sleep on the basement?" Harry asked, surprised

"well, they used to sleep on the second floor, on the new guest room, but after…well, an explosion they caused, my uncle as a punishment made them clean the basement, when they finished, they decided they liked it and stayed there" Harry laughed when Leon finished explaining, that indeed seemed like something Zania and Adhara would do "I'll show you their room later, first let me show you were you'll stay yes?"

He guided Harry through the stairs and unto the second floor; there were a lot of doors, each with a different color ("the twins' fault, they were trying a painting charm, in the end they wouldn't let my uncle change them back")

"this is my room, the red one, the green door to the right is yours, the blue one at the end of the corridor is my uncle's, the bathroom is the pink door to the left" Leon explained, Harry asked about the other 3 doors-2 on the left side and 1 on the right side-"well, this grey one besides your room is another guest room, the purple one next to the bathroom is a study of sorts, we make our homework and we used to have classes there, before we came to Hogwarts of course"

"You had classes here? Why didn't you go to school?" Harry asked surprised while looking at some papers, some of them looked like a research of sorts, or maybe and essay

"I get sick a lot, and the teachers got frustrated, that and my Uncle loves teaching, so it was a win-win situation" Leon smiled and then pointed to the last door that was a bright orange "now this one is my favorite, it's our very own library"

He opened the door and Harry was surprised by how many books there were, the walls were covered till the top, a table in the middle of the room, between other two bookcases, had a lot of books on it

"So I take it your family likes to read" Harry joked, Leon laughed and nodded, they got out of the library and went downstairs again

"Come, I'll show you the twin's room, I have to go down there so we can start on dinner" Leon said while they walked

"Start on dinner? I didn't know you cooked" Harry said

"Well, I'm not very good, but it doesn't really matter, since we all help make it" Leon shrugged, they got to the twin's bedroom, he opened the door-that Harry now noticed was both green and red, both color swirling around each other-and they both went down the set of stairs.

The room was not what Harry had expected, there were two beds, one with a red blanket and another with a green one, there were two small bookcases on either side of the room and two desks, one on each side of the room, on one side of the room were the twins, looking at them.

Adhara and Zania Black looked identical, though their personalities were polar opposites, and they enjoyed using that to their advantage confusing everyone around them, just like the Weasley twins; last year their black hair had been long, almost reaching their waist but now they had both cut it so that it hardly reached their shoulders, they both had blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. Both of them were looking at their guests, Adhara grinning at them while her sister Zania gave them both a small smirk

"HARRY! How nice to see you! I didn't know you were coming" Adhara said, coming over to give him a hug.

"Yeah well, I didn't know either" Harry laughed, hugging her back, Zania came over and messed his hair laughing at his comment, Harry mocked glared at her while Adhara released him chuckling "so what were you doing?"

"Nothing, really, we've been really bored without our partners in crime, that might change now that you are here though, nothing is ever boring around the great Harry Potter" Zania said pointing at him smirking "but it might be better if we talked upstairs don't you think?"

They climbed up the stairs and went to the living room, the twins sitting on a love seat, Harry on a single couch and Leon on a chair nearby, leaving a full couch alone, between the couches there was a coffee table with the newest number of the Daily Prophet, the tittle of this one was pretty much the same it had been for the past weeks 'Black still at large' the picture of Sirius Black, the first person to ever escape Azkaban seemed to look at them with his shadowed eyes.

"Harry?" Adhara asked after a couple of seconds of Harry looking at the Prophet "something wrong?"

"oh, not really, but…well, I was wondering what you know about Black" Harry said, the twins both looked at him the moment he said the name "I mean, you always know a lot about what's going on with everything so I thought you ought to know about this too"

"We don't know anything" Zania said, her voice cold "and honestly the only thing I want to know about him, is that he is back where he belongs"

"What do you know about Black Harry?" Adhara said, her voice, though kinder than her sister's was shaky

"Not much actually, I only know that he was a big supporter of Voldemort, and that he killed twelve muggles and one wizard with one curse" Harry said and then quickly added "and that he is the first to ever escape Azkaban of course"

"you're well informed, that's good then" Adhara smiled sadly then, with a sigh, she stood up "I think we better get started on dinner yes?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you, you two stay here, dad will be here soon" said Zania, before standing up and following her sister

"did I say something wrong?" said Harry after they both left, Leon sighed and shook his head

"you didn't, don't worry, but…well, let's just say that Black is a touchy subject around here" Leon said looking at Harry from the chair

"why? I mean, I get that he's dangerous and all that but why should it be a 'touchy subject'"

"well let me put it this way, Black is not a common surname in the wizarding world" said Leon looking at Harry

"so, does that mean the twins and Black are related?" asked Harry confused

"close, they are not only related, Black is…well" Leon paused, thinking of a way to say it "Black is….err…the twins' father"

Harry looked blankly at Leon for a second, half expecting him to laugh and tell him he was kidding, after seeing this was not the case he nodded

"well, I can see why it's a touchy subject then" said Harry softly, Leon nodded, they were about to go to the kitchen and help the twins when they heard the door open

A man entered the house, he was dressed in muggle clothes, he looked quite young even thought his light brown hair was flecked with gray, he had a few scars in his face that Harry assumed were product of the last war; he had his blue eyes fixed in Harry, for a second he seemed confused before he smiled and looked kindly at Harry

"well hello, I didn't know we had a guest" the man said smiling "Remus Lupin, a pleasure to see you Harry"

"nice to meet you too sir" Harry said smiling back, not bothering to ask how the man knew his name "I'm sorry for intruding but Leon…"

Lupin laughed and waved away Harry's apology "don't worry about it, I'm used to having unexpected guest, no one in this house seems to care about my opinion in that matter"

"it's not that, we care really, but we know that you will say yes anyway, so we don't bother asking" said Leon grinning, Lupin chuckled and shook his head "the twins are making dinner by the way, we were just about to go and help"

"very well" said Lupin already walking to the kitchen "let's go see if we can help"

"hi dad, how was your day" said Adhara when he saw them at the kitchen door, she was cutting some vegetables in the table

"you're late by the way" Zania said smiling and hugging Lupin

"Well, sorry, I had to stay a little late to…fix a little problem" he said hugging Zania and kissing her on the cheek, the went over to Adhara and kissed her on the forehead

"A student giving you trouble?" asked Leon, looking at the meat that was on the stove, Harry remembered Leon mentioning something about his uncle being a professor on a muggle school, which would explain his clothing

"Ah, not...quite…hmm what is that you're making girls? Smells pretty good"

"oh, it's just meat, some vegetables with butter and mashed potatoes" Adhara shrugged but Zania looked suspicious at Lupin

"do you need any help?" said the man, smiling kindly at Adhara, she grinned back but shook her head

"no that's alright, we're almost done but you three can help Zania with the table though"

While they were putting everything in the table Harry was amazed about the mechanic of things at Leon's home, it was nothing like the Dursley's but it wasn't like The Burrow either. The Burrow was always full of life, everyone was nice and Harry loved it, but here…it was different, a good kind of different but different nonetheless. Lupin was asking Leon and Zania about their day and they joked around; Lupin listened to them and never did he stopped smiling

"Harry, lad, are you okay?" Lupin asked looking concerned

"Ah, yes, sorry, I tend to space out a lot" Harry said blushing, Leon nodded

"well, why don't you take a seat, all of you actually, I'll bring the food" said Lupin once again smiling

They all sat down, and once Leon's uncle came back they all began to eat

"so, what have you done all day? besides the obvious" Lupin asked

"well, we finished our homework today, we read that new book you brought the other day" Zania said cutting her meat "you know, the one about Eastern Magic and its History"

"that's great, is it good?"

"it's interesting, it's a shame we have Binns as our history professor, it would be nice to study that instead of the gobbling rebellions _again" _Adhara said laughing

"ah, Binns, the one thing I don't miss about Hogwarts" Lupin sighed, everyone laughed at that, including Harry "he could make something as interesting as the war against Grindewald sound boring"

"yeah, besides that we didn't do much, well, we went swimming for a little but it got boring" Zania finished

"what about you? Harry, Leon?" asked Lupin, now looking at Harry and Leon

"well, I went down to Diagon Ally, to see the new broom these two have been talking about, I found Harry there" Leon said glaring mockingly at Harry "and when he told me that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron I thought it would be best if he stayed with us"

"really? Why were you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Lupin asked curiously

"err…well, there were some problems with my relatives and in the end it was decided that I should stay in the Leaky Cauldron" said Harry looking at his plate, he could feel Lupin's eyes on him

"what kind of problems Harry?" Lupin asked softly looking at Harry

"my Uncle's sister was in town and she's staying with my relatives and….well, they were going with her on a trip and they…well…they didn't know if they would be back in time for me to come back to school" lied Harry, he didn't want Lupin or anyone to know what really had happen, he had been lucky and got away with blowing his aunt and he saw no need to push such luck

"well, next time something happens with your relatives, you are more than welcome to stay here, you will always be welcome" Lupin said kindly, Harry looked at him and saw him smiling gently, giving Harry the feeling that he knew that Harry was lying

"thank you" Harry muttered looking away

"what about you uncle? You said there was a problem at school" Leon said taking the attention away from Harry, he mouthed a 'thanks' at him and Leon winked at him

"oh that was nothing, don't worry, and anyway, summer school is officially over so I will be here all day now" said Lupin finishing his vegetables

The rest of the meal went by without problem, they made some small talk and made jokes, the twins told Lupin about some of their old pranks and to Harry's surprise he laughed at them, and on some he just shook his head fondly, but he didn't tell them off or punished them, he just told them to be careful, when they were done they all helped cleaning up and even though Lupin told Harry to just sit he insisted in helping, finally Lupin just chuckled and let him help. Once they were done they went to the living room, the twins played chess while Leon read and Harry used that time to finish his last essay, Lupin was also reading a book and every once in a while he would look up and observe everyone

After a couple of minutes the twins finished their game and kissing their dad in the cheeks bid them goodnight, Harry finished his essay and Leon watching him put everything away put his book on the table and stood up

"come on, let's go to sleep yeah?" said Leon "good night Uncle"

"good night boys, see you in the morning" said Lupin pleasantly

"well, what do you think, about…well, my home" Leon asked once they were out of sight

"I love it" answered Harry smiling at Leon, his smile getting wider when Leon beamed at him

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Adhara, Zania and Leon**


	2. Chapter 2 The Golden Quartet

Ch. 2

The Golden Quartet

The rest of the week at the Lupin's was nothing like Harry would have imagined living with Adhara and Zania would be like; he imagined it would be as noisy as The Burrow, if only a little less since they were less people than the Weasleys, but they were a lot calmer than Harry had originally thought, not counting the mornings of course.

The twins were definitely not morning persons, every morning Leon would go to the basement and wake them up, normally dumping a water bucket on them, and they would come up looking half-dead until they ate something with enough sugar to wake them up.

Another thing that surprised Harry was when Mr. Lupin said that they would be cleaning the house up, Leon had explained that they did that at least once every summer; Harry remembered spring cleaning at the Dursley's, Dudley and Uncle Vernon never did anything and both complained loudly about having to do it, Aunt Petunia would clean the delicate stuff and gave Harry the worst work; at the Lupin's however no one complained-well, the twins did but they were only joking-and all the work was divided equally and with all the jokes and kidding around it was actually fun.

"Uncle Rem?" Said Leon looking at a photo of two women laughing and waving at the camera, one of them with short sandy brown hair and another with long red hair "who is that with my mother?"

"That is Marion and Lily" said Lupin smiling and taking the photo "the summer before our seventh year Marion, my mother and I went to a muggle town and met Lily there, the three of us spent the rest of the day together"

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked curious

"Yes, your father too as a matter of fact, we all went to school together" He said "maybe one day I could tell you some stories about them"

"I would like that a lot, thank you sir" Harry said excited

"Good, but I told you not to call me sir, just call me Remus" Lupin chuckled

And so the rest of the week passed, another thing that Harry liked about staying with Leon was that sometimes, Lupin sat at the piano to play and more often than not the twins would sing along or hum the melody he was playing or in Zania's case play with him.

* * *

><p>And so time passed and the day Hermione and Ron came back arrived, Leon and Harry were going to Diagon Ally with the twins, though Lupin looked a little sick and told them he would just walk them there and then pick them up at 8.<p>

After they arrived at the leaky cauldron it didn't take them long to spot Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys for that matter. When they got near enough both Harry and Leon were engulfed by Mrs. Weasley until she finally let them go with Ron, who was with Fred and George

"OI, Gred, Forge, aren't you going to say hello?" Zania said crossing her arms and smirking at them, and then she screamed as Fred hugged her and picked her up, George was doing the same with Adhara

"But of course we are" said George

"We missed you!" continued Fred

"Mischief was not the same"

"We could only drive Percy half mad"

"Well we missed you too, but then Harry came so it was bearable" Adhara laughed

"Now, can you let us down, both of you?" Zania asked, pushing Fred, trying to get him to let go

"Now, why would we do that?" Fred asked not taking notice of Zania's struggle

"How about we leave the buffoons?" said Leon chuckling at them

"Yeah, let's go find Hermione" Ron said, walking away

"Remember, you have to come back here at 8, Remus will pick us up" Adhara said, also trying to get George to let her go

"Yeah, see you later" Leon waved at them

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked them once they had left the twins

"Not really, she said she was going to be here today though" Harry answered

"Well I think I found her" Leon said smirking, pointing to a bushy haired girl looking at their opposite direction

"That or someone is growing a puddle in their hair" Ron said looking at the direction Leon had pointed

Harry and Leon both snorted before going to her.

* * *

><p>"Now, we are all here, so tell us Harry" Ron started, grinning madly "what exactly happened to you aunt"<p>

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked surprised

"Dad" Ron shrugged "but anyway, did you really blow up your aunt?"

"Weeell…yes" Harry said trying to look guilty, seeing Hermione serious face, but losing it when Leon and Ron started laughing

"It's not funny guys! You could have been in real trouble Harry" Hermione said "you could have been expelled!"

"I know, forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that"

"Or could be because it WAS accidental" Leon pointed out dryly "you didn't do it on purpose. Doesn't make it any less funny though, even more so because you didn't get in trouble"

"Yeah, I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, we are all staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione too; you can come with us to King's Cross, unless you're going with Lee?"

"It would be better if you went with them actually" Leon smiled "we already had you for half the summer; besides, I think Mrs. Weasley is going to insist"

"Well, alright then, we'll see you at King are Cross anyway right?"

"Oh! I know, whoever gets there first takes a compartment yeah?" Hermione said

"Which means Leon will take a compartment" Ron smirked at him

"Of course" Leon shook his head

After that they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, each of them had an ice cream and they were sitting on a bench, discussing their selected classes.

"Really, Hermione, I have no idea how you plan on taking so many classes" Ron said, eating his ice cream

"And it really is none of your business" Hermione said, making a face at the way Ron was eating

"Well, I don't see why you're taking Muggle studies, or divination for that matter" Leon shrugged avoiding looking at Ron

"That's right, you're the only one who's not taking divination Leon" Harry said, looking at him

"Well, I think its rubbish really, it's not something you can learn, either you have the talent or not" Leon shrugged "I'm taking ancient runes, arithmacy and care of magical creatures"

"You two, are the most boring individuals I have ever met" Ron said looking at them

"Well for one, I shall take that as a compliment" Leon smirked "and two, I think I'm impressed, you actually used a big word, and you deserve a prize"

"Oh shut it!" Ron punched Leon on the arm while Harry and Hermione laughed

"Anyway, I'm taking muggle studies because I think it's fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view" Hermione said answering Leon

"Are you planning on sleeping at all this year Hermione?" Harry asked, while Ron sniggered until Leon hit him but Hermione ignored them

"I still have ten galleons" Hermione said "my birthday is in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book?" said Ron innocently, Leon shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"

"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

"Well, you shouldn't complain, at least you got Scabbers, I don't have anything"

"Why don't you buy an owl then?" Harry asked

"Can't, don't have enough money, and it's not exactly safe for me to have animals at home" Leon said "anyway, are we going or not?"

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

"they have a lot of amazing pets there" Leon said looking at Hermione "they have the most beautiful owls**" **

And so they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie that Harry had mentioned. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, Leon and Hermione waited, examining the cages.

Leon had been right; there were a lot of amazing animals all of them seemed to have something special. A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails, Harry and Leon kept examining the pets while Hermione went looking for an owl; Leon, Harry knew, had always been interested in dangerous animals, part of the reason Hagrid and him got along so well; on their first year he had found a three-headed dog and Leon had been more excited than scared, but back then he had been really shy, so he hadn't rambled about it for more than 20 minutes, then when Hagrid hod gotten Norbert's Egg, he had been drooling at the sight of a real dragon; on their second year, when they found Aragog the acromantula, he had been the only one to enjoy that adventure: needless to say, Harry was glad he hadn't seen the Basilisk, he would have probably peed his pants and not necessarily in fear.

Finally the double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket. Ron took Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Well" Truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively, Leon looked up from the cage he was seeing and snorted causing Ron to glare at him.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch.

you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle. Daughter

"Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, STOP!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry and Leon followed.

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What was that?"

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.

"I'm going with a very big and ugly cat" Leon said

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron

"Probably getting her owl."

They left the Magical Menagerie and waited for Hermione outside, once she came out they were surprised to see that she wasn't carrying an Owl but instead her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat that had attacked them earlier.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

"uh oh, this smells like problems" Leon said, eying the cat

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"How much you want to bet they'll keep going this way all year?" He whispered to Harry

"Nothing, I'm not stupid" Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione argue

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"wonder why" Leon said looking at him then grinning at Hermione when he felt the glare she directed his way "let's go back, aye?"

Once they got back to the Leaky Cauldron they saw Mr. Weasley and went to greet him

"Harry! How are you?" Mr. Weasley greeted them putting away the newspaper he was reading

"fine, thanks" Harry smiled and looked at the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring back at him "still no clue of where he is then?"

"not a single one" said Mr. Weasley

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

In that moment the rest of the Weasleys entered the bar, all of them carrying bags, Fred and George were accompanied by Zania and Adhara laughing at something, Percy was looking at them frowning the Head Boy badge was on his robes and besides him was Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him.

"Harry, you're staying here today right?" Mrs. Weasley asked him

"Well, I'm not…" Harry stuttered

"Yes he is, my uncle is bringing his things over later" Leon said smiling politely at her

"Okay then, we'll be going to King's Cross together" she said smiling warmly at both of them

"My uncle is taking me and the twins Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about that" Leon answered

"Well…if you say so dear" Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking worriedly at Leon until something caught her eye "FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

She stormed off to where the twins were leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Leon behind her

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Leon

"What was what about?" Leon said distractedly looking in the direction Mrs. Weasley had gone

"Well…don't you think she was acting weird?" she asked

"Not really" Shrugged Ron while Leon nodded, Hermione looked at him weirdly but let it go

Later they all sat down for dinner, Tom, the innkeeper had put together 3 tables for the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Leon and Leon's sisters

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Almost everyone looked up at that

"Why?" asked Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce" said George seriously.

"And there'll be little flags on the hoods, just for you" said Adhara smiling

"With HB on them—" continued Zania smirking at him

"— For Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why is the ministry providing cars _father?"_Percy asked again, glaring at both pair of twins who smiled widely

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "I don't think you realize what a sight you would be in London, with all that luggage, I assume you're all packed?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "It's all in my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, there won't be any time in the morning" Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

"I'm sorry you had to share room with Percy" Leon said, not looking sorry at all, Ron stuck his tongue at him and ignored him

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. Leon's uncle had arrived a couple of minutes after dinner, with Harry's things.

"Thanks a lot sir" Harry said, smiling up to the man, who looked tired and rather sick

"no problem at all Harry, I hope to see you soon" he said, his eyes twinkling "and you know you are always welcome in our home"

"Yes, thank you" Harry answered

"I'll see you at the train, try not to be late this year" Leon winked at him and left with his uncle, Harry noticed that he was looking sick too, in the morning it hadn't been as bad as it was right now

* * *

><p>Once Harry was in his room, he checked that he had everything he needed and gave some food to Hedwig, he was just about to close and lock his trunk when he heard a screams on the room besides his<p>

"It was right there, I took it out to polish it" he heard Percy

"Look I didn't take it alright?" Ron responded

"What happened?" Harry asked

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So is Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I left it in the bar —"

"You're not going anywhere until you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs.

Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

"Doesn't make sense, hiding this from him" Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. I think he's old enough to—"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy like this, not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry, Leon and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's perfectly fine, so what's the point —"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"

"But Harry and the twins will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"Yes, and we thought Azkaban was perfectly safe, remember?"

"But…how do you know he really is after them?"

There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.' And I'm willing to bet he will want his daughter to help him, he will want them at his is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

There was a long silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more; needing to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I imagine he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed in the end."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry —"

"– then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"

Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs**.**

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry once he saw him. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry forced a laugh and went to give Ron the rat tonic, then went in his room and lay down on his bed.

So Sirius Black was after him. This explained everything. Fudge had let him off because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.

Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black would be just as frightened of him?

And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside were very low

All in all the only thing that bothered Harry was the fact that now his chances of visiting Hogsmeade were lower than the possibilities of Black getting in the castle. No one would want Harry to leave the castle until Black was caught, in fact, Harry knew that he should get ready for people to watch his every step until the danger was gone. He scowled at the ceiling after that they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless…

Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming…

"I'm not going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.

"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dementor and The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**The Dementor and The begining**

The next morning Harry was woken up by Tom with his toothless grin and a cup of tea **. **Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. He's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his _girlfriend_. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"

"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again and payed no mind to his complaining.

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet _with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly and Harry looked surprised at Hermione for one second.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry sitting down

"I'll tell you later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.

Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"No, you won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Harry, kids, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Harry's trip on the Knight Bus.

The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed.

They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. "Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, the platform was completly packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

Percy, after spotting his girlfried left them alone, Ginny and Harry shared a glance fighting the urge to laugh as they saw Percy get lost in the sea of people. Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.

"Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "Could you come over here for a moment?"

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley," Harry said looking at him "I already know."

"You know? But how could you know?"

"I...er...I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "I'm sorry..."

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxiously at Harry.

"No, honestly it's alright. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on, everybody wins right?."

"Harry, you must be scared..."

"I'm not," said Harry sincerely. "_Really_," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, honestly, but seriously, Sirius Black can't really be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"

Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

"Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but..."

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I need you to promise..."

" ...that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.

"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him and looked him in the eye. "Harry, swear to me you won't go_ looking _for Black."

Harry stared at him, "What!"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens..."

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.

" Harry, just swear to me that whatever you might hear —"

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view, Mr. Weasley trying not to look as grim as moments before.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had two occupants, both of them asleep next to the window, Harry quickly recognized Leon and, to his surprise, Leon's uncle, Harry went over and shook Leon awake, he looked at Harry blankly for a second, and then finally smiled and greeted the three of them

"sorry 'bout that" Leon said sleepily "didn't sleep well last night"

"don't worry, but, what is your uncle doing here?" Harry asked looking at the man, he was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted, even more so than the night before, Leon also looked bad, he had big bags under his eyes and he looked very, very pale, but Harry knew it was normal for Leon to be ill, the past two years have been the same, and looking at his uncle, Harry wondered if it was a family problem.

"He's your uncle? What is he doing here?" Hermione asked looking at Lupin

"Well he is our new DADA professor" Leon said grinning at Hermione

"Really?" Harry said "that's great, you said he liked teaching, didn't you?"

Leon nodded still smiling, the four of them had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year, and both of whom were really, _really _bad teachers There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? No offense mate" he added looking at Leon who was glaring at him "Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, Hermione had her hands over her mouth and Leon looked pensieve. Hermione finally lowered her hands to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

Leon snorted but nodded at that, then he said "yes you're a trouble magnet, you are"

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.

They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was, he looked at Leon, who was looking at him, he looked worried too but before he could say anything Leon began speaking.

"Just like you said Harry, trouble usually finds you, this year is no more different than the last two, but last year, and first year, you came close to dying, I think, all things considered, that we might have to be a little more careful this time, I mean, we know Black is really, really dangerous" he said seriously, glancing at Ron and Hermione

"Yeah, no one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly and Leon raise his eyebrow, looking amused.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Leon snorted at that, and Ron glared at him

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up." He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down.

"They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, Leon looked amused at Hermione and Ron. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, that was mirrored by Leon "where they've got _everything_… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery _it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified.

"_You're not allowed to come_? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"

"and my sisters! They would be glad to help the cause"

"Ron! Leon!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly.

"But if _we're_ with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because _we're_ there?"

"yeah, she's got a point, you know?" Leon admitted

She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on, though Leon looked like he might fall asleep at any time, he continued trying to talk as animatedly as usual, though he would remain quiet and distant from time to time, looking every bit as sick as his sleeping uncle, and both of them far older than they really were.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously, Harry looked at Leon, wondering why he didn't wake his uncle but he was watching Hermione trying to wake him up and he didn't seem likely to help anytime soon.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he _is_ asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her while Leon glared at Ron who shrugged helplessly, before sighing and looking out the window, taking small bites out of his cauldron cake.

Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses as they soon found out. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding, as the four friends had notice throughout their two years at Hogwarts

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly while Leon muttered 'oh how very clever' under his breath, looking at Malfoy

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be _careful_…"

But Leon shook his head and nodded towards Professor Lupin who was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"what's happening?" Ron asked them

"what makes you think we know Ronald?" Leon asked looking at Ron

"do you think we've broken down?" Harry asked

"Impossible" Leon said standing up "The train moves with magic, it's a magic train, it can't have broken down"

"Then what happened?"

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what'sgoing on? Ouch! Sorry —"

"'sup Neville" Leon smiled sitting again and holding his legs to himself

"Leon? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down —"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —"

"Come in and sit down —"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!" Harry heard Leon snicker

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

Harry could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames.

They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

And then, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?"

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching, Leon was on one corner holding his legs. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.

Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming —"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it… what happened?"said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well...that thing...the Dementor...stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face)...and you...you —"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid, fell out of your seat and started twitching —"

"Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

Leon was still in the corner, looking out of the window, so Harry couldn't see his face, but he saw he looked terribly pale and Harry could see he was trembling, he could see him nibbling on the chocolate, around his eyes Harry could see a tear trail, but he didn't mentioned anything.

"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Leon, how are you feeling son?" Professor Lupin asked, looking at Leon's corner

"'m okay" he answered, Lupin looked sadly at him for a second but nodded

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice.

Harry, Ron, Leon, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, Leon, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry assumed, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again, and Leon hadn't said anything at all, looking distantly at anywhere but them.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione, Leon and Ron got out.

As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You_ fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"I bet you almost pissed your pants Malfoy" Leon glared at him

"and you Lupin, I bet you…"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —_Professor_," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle Leon glared at them as they left, with more anger than Harry had seen since they met.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! Lupin! I want to see you!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Leon and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned the three of them to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Harry felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything —"

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

Harry could almost feel Leon snickering at that but when he turned he was still looking grim, a ghost of a smile in his lips, quickly disapearing

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm_ fine_!" said Harry, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"_Yes_," said Harry.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, maybe you should spend the night in the hospital wing" said Madam Pomfrey

"No, I'm alright, I just need the usual potions Madam" Leon said trying to smile up at Madam Pomfrey who sighed before nodding and giving him two vials

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Leon went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Leon took the potions and grimaced

"So, what are those potions?" Harry asked

"Just something for my…illness" he said not looking at Harry. They had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry, Leon and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast? He knew he shouldn't be surprised but still, he felt apprehensive.

The three of them sat down with Ron, who had saved them seats.

"What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy.

He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "To another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.

Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

The twins, Adhara, Zania, Fred and George clapped enthusiastically and wolf whistled and he smiled at them, eyes twinkling.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Leon, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, Leon and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Leon, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, Leon and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you four," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

The four of them joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beggining of our Problems

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Harry Potter **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 The Beginning of the Problems<strong>

The next morning when the four friends went down to the Great Hall, the first thing Harry saw was Malfoy who was entertaining the Slythering with what looked like a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter, Leon rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him" said Hermione, who was walking behind them with Ron "just ignore him"

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Wooooooooo!"

Harry dropped into a seat, next to George Weasley

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy, who else?" said Ron sitting in front of Harry and waving and Adhara who was sitting on the other side of George.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. Adhara passed Harry some juice smiling encouragingly

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. Zania snorted though she didn't look up from her plate

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said Adhara bracingly. "We felt really bad, the only reason you passed out was because you had him closer than us, reckon I would had fainted if I had seen it as close as you did"

"Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." George said taking a bite of his breakfast

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

"ah Quiditch how I missed thee" Zania said finally looking up smirking at Harry "prepare yourself, I had a chat with Oliver last night and the only reason he won't have us practice 24/7 is because the professors won't let him"

"Oh the joy" Fred replied, rolling his eyes

Hermione and Leon were examining the new schedule, while Ron was eating, completely ignoring everyone

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"How could you manage that?"

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

Leon looked interested at that, glancing at Hermione

**"**Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then —"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But —"

"Ron, maybe you should take the hint" Leon said, pushing his plate aside "besides, it's none of your business, if Hermione says that there's no problem, then there's no problem"

"Thank you Leon" Hermione said smiling at him

"Well it's true" Leon shrugged without looking at her, concentrating on his own time table

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Knowing Hagrid, something wicked no doubt" Leon said excited, Leon sent him a look that said clearly what he thought of Leon. The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

"Yep, and I have to go to my Arithmancy class" said Leon standing up "I'll see you at Transfiguration" he said and left, saying goodbye to the twins

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished their breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred, George, Adhara, and Zania, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall. "You know what? I reckon Leon knew where Divination was, and that's why he didn't take it"

"Don't be daft Ron, how could he have known?" Hermione answered, Harry continued ignoring them both

"I don't know, but sometimes you both scare me with how much you know" Ron shrugged

"We read, that's why we know things, you would too if you opened a book once in a while"

"Oh don't start; I have enough of that with Leon on our dorm"

"Both of you stop" Harry sighed, getting tired of their bickering, paying attention to the painting. A fat, dappled-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, which trespass upon my private lands? Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, it look more like a cross between a very old Tea-shop and somebody's living room. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Harry's first impression of their professor was of a large glistering insect, she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

Harry, up 'til now, had ignored Leon's comments about divination being a loss of time, but he knew after 10 minutes had passed that he was 100% right, and he could see that Hermione and Ron thought so too, Hermione in particular, was grimacing all through Professor Trelawney's speech and looked completely indignant when she said that they wouldn't be able to learn anything with their book.

"I want you all to divide into pairs. Take a teacup from the shelf and come to me; I will fill it. Then I want you to sit down and drink; now, you have to drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," yawned Harry, the atmosphere was making him really sleepy. Harry tried to pull himself together.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" He consulted _Unfogging the Future_. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"My turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…"

He turned the teacup the other way up.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of _Unfogging the Future_. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counter clockwise.

"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before; he could see that Ron was thinking the same as him 'wait until we tell Leon' Harry knew that neither Ron nor Leon would stop teasing her. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy…my poor dear boy…no…it is kinder not to say…no…please don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

Harry looked around, confused, and he could see he wasn't the only one, Dean Thomas shrugged at him, Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but everyone else seemed to have gone pale, gasped or covered their mouths in horror

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"

Harry felt sick, remembering the dog he had seen in Magnolia Crescent, and the dog in the cover of _Death Omens _in Flourish and Blotts. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"If you have all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, and then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

Harry sat at the back of the room, not bothering to notice when Leon sat next to him, looking puzzled, probably wondering why everyone was looking at him, as though he would drop dead in the middle of the class

He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and Leon laughed and Harry felt a little better finding it harder to feel scared, though he could see that not everyone was convinced, and Ron still looked worried

After the class, when they were all together eating on the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron told Leon everything that happened in Divination, all through the story he seemed to grow more and more amused but Ron seemed to grow more worried

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray, believe it or not there's a lot of them around" Leon said, looking at Ron who looked at him as thought he had gone mad

"Leon, if Harry saw the Grim…that's bad, really bad" he said faintly "my uncle Billius saw one and he died! Less than a day after seeing it"

"Coincidence" Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen; it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Leon laughed at that and Harry snorted Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"Which is why I didn't take it" Leon said

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being badat something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

Leon looked at them but didn't say anything, lost in thought. All in all Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't talking to each other, and Leon was more or less ignoring them both and talking to Harry, who remained in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.

He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone been able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

All the class shook their heads except Leon

"I opened it" he said smiling encouragingly at Hagrid, who beamed at him

"Well of course _Saint Lupin_ could open the book" Malfoy glared

"You've got ter _stroke_'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"Because _you_ are an idiot" Leon said glaring

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Piss off, Malfoy," said Leon not-really-quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and both Harry and Leon had wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him —"

"Malfoy, just shut your mouth" Leon said at the same time Harry said "Shut up Malfoy"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock before Malfoy could reply.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously; Leon on the other hand was looking at them with the same expression as he had seen Norbert the Dragon and Fluffy the Three Headed Dog, beaming at them.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the first move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. Leon looked torn, it was obvious to his three friends that he wanted to try, but they knew he hated being the center of attention.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"All right Harry!" Leon shouted

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

This was a lot more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. The Hippogriff's wings were beating uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Ron and Hermione practiced on a chestnut while Leon was already petting a black one near them, Harry watched Leon who seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as the Hippogriff itself.

"You are so lucky, ridding a Hippogriff" Leon said wistfully, the Hippogriff he was petting rubbed his head on Leon's, who laughed and continued petting it "I'm jealous"

"I'm the one who's jealous, how do you manage to be so good with animals?" Harry asked

"I don't fear them and I respect them" Leon said smiling at Harry who smiled back, he noticed that Leon still looked incredibly sick but he refrained from saying anything

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. Harry saw that he had taken over Buckbeak "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, Leon and Hermione went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They _wouldn't_ fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"I don't think so" said Leon, who wasn't eating either. "At least I hope not"

Harry took a look at the Slytherin table, a large group of students seemed to be talking, no doubt creating their own version of what had happened with Malfoy

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day" Ron said sulkily

They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"

"Just leave it Hermione, come on, I want to go see Hagrid" Leon said already at the portrait hole, they left their things and followed, they were glad that they didn't meet anybody, as they weren't sure if they were allowed to be outside.

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"

"How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"

"He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year."

"But of course he's going to milk it for all is worth" Leon scowled

"School gov'nors have been told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"

"It was all Malfoy's fault" Leon said "it was a brilliant lesson; it was going great until HE ruined it"

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug. Leon had quickly gotten out of the way and Hermione had followed him.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs, Leon shook his head and smirked at them, Ron stuck his tongue at him. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

"Great way of sobering up, eh?" he said smiling at Hermione who chuckled and nodded

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Ron, Leon and Hermione followed them, Ron and Leon obviously amused

"You know, Hagrid must be the king of subtlety" Leon said following after them, Ron laughed and Hermione shot him a look

Later that night, when they were all on the dorms, Ron had fallen asleep almost immediately, Neville, Dean and Seamus were also asleep, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Can't sleep?" Leon asked without looking up from the book he was reading

"Not really, you?" he asked trying to get comfortable

"I'm not particularly sleepy" Leon said "what about you?"

"I'm not sleepy either" Harry shrugged "are you feeling alright now?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Leon said, putting his book at the bedside, turning to look at Harry

"You looked pretty sick the other day" Harry said

"Oh, that, yeah I'm fine, I get sick a lot, you know that" Leon shrugged

"What do you think Malfoy will do?" Harry asked, Leon looked pensive

"I don't know, nothing good that's for sure" Leon said and then added darkly "the only thing we can know for sure is that we haven't heard the end of it"

"No, definitely no" Harry agreed "poor Hagrid"

"Yeah" Leon sighed "stupid Malfoy"

"Reckon we can get the twins to prank him?"

"You kidding? I reckon they'll do it without us having to ask" Leon smiled, Harry laughed and nodded, he knew how the four friends were, they liked Hagrid just as much as Harry

"Come on, let's go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow" Leon yawned and turned off the last lamp, leaving the dorm in complete darkness, with the exception of the moonlight, shining through the window.

"Yes, goodnight Leo" Harry said finally laying down

"Goodnight Har"


	5. Chapter 5 Monsters in the wardrobe

Ch.5 Monsters in the wardrobe

It wasn't until late Thursday that Malfoy reappeared for classes, he came in the middle of double potions with both Gryffindors and Slytherins, acting as though he were some kind of hero, his arms fully covered with bandages, receiving encouraging looks from the Slytherins and glares from the Gryffindors

That day they were making a new potion, The Shrinking Potion, and it was all going well until Malfoy decided to set his cauldron next to Harry and Ron, Hermione and Leon sent him apologetic glances from their other side.

"sir" Malfoy called, holding his arm as though he were in pain. "sir, I think I'm going to need help cutting these daisy roots, my arm…"

"Weasley, help Mr. Malfoy with his roots" Snape called before he had finished his excuse

Ron went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, and then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"_Now_," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter, Smirking at both Harry and Ron.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy; I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger, glaring a hole through the blonde's head "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.

Harry could see his potion was going really badly, and he had no doubt that Snape had seen it too

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione, Leon looked as if he wanted to help, so he took over his potion and helped Hermione while she whispered some instructions to Neville.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted.

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"not too far…" Ron looked at Harry before noticing Malfoy looking closely at them and snapped at him "what do you want Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy was looking at Harry malevolently "trying to catch Black single-handed Potter?"

"yes, of course Malfoy" Harry said not paying him any mind, turning to look at Leon and stopping him from putting too much leech juice to his potion, he smiled sheepishly at him and thanked him

"Of course, if it was me," Malfoy said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy; I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

But before he could continue questioning Malfoy, Snape called their attention, telling them to put their things away and letting their potions stew, poor Neville had only a few minutes before his own potion was tested on Trevor

"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."

"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst in applause; Snape looking sour changed Trevor back to normal before calling out "Five points from Gryffindor," which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

The four friends left the potions classroom. Harry kept on thinking about what Malfoy had said, Leon looking unimpressed at Ron, who was seething about Snape

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

"And lose more points for lying" Leon pointed out, but was ignored; Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.

"Where is she?" Leon turned around, looking for her with Ron, Harry turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.

"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.

"There she is," said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes. Leon raised an eyebrow at her

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. Harry looked at Ron and Leon, Leon just shrugged at him and Ron continued looking at Hermione as though she was crazy "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry and Leon.

They followed her to the Great Hall and as soon as they crossed the door their hair turned a different colour, Ron now had purple hair; Harry, blue and Leon, bright red, he could see Hermione had light green, and was glaring daggers at the Weasley twins-both with sky blue hair-who were smiling innocently from the Gryffindor table, beside them the Black twins-with pink hair- were looking at everyone laughing, especially at the Slytherins who had the most ridiculous colours, he could see Malfoy who had lime green hair and neon orange polka dots, Crabbe and Goyle both had multi-coloured hair, almost like a clown, he could see some others who had grown very colourful afros

"so, I take it you had something to do with this" Leon said sitting in front of Zania

"well, you could say that" Adhara said smiling at them "Red is your colour, my dear brother"

"you could almost pass for a Weasley" George laughed

"anyway, you could blame Angelina, if you really wanted a culpirit" Fred continued

"how is Angelina responsible?" Harry asked, almost fearing the answer

"she said" Zania began explaining "that we couldn't prank the whole school…"

"within a certain period of time" Fred continued

"she implied we couldn't come up with a massive prank on the spot" Adhara continued

"she basically brought it upon herself" George finished

Harry turned around to look for Angelina, and he saw that she now had a bright orange afro, Harry almost felt bad for her.

It was in that moment that Professor McGonagall came, her hair a bright shade of pink and her lips thin, she looked, all in all, very, very mad.

"you four" she said angrily "have detention for a month , and fifty point from Gryffindor"

"but professor, how do you know it was us" Zania said "you have no proof"

"sixty points, and of course I know it was you" she answered "how long will this last?"

"all through lunch, it's only supposed to last 20 minutes" George answered, McGonagall left and all four of them burst into hysterical laughter

"well gee, some people don't have a sense of humour" Fred said shaking his head, tears of laughter on his face

They left the Great Hall for their Defence class, when they arrived Professor Lupin wasn't there yet They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into a song Harry recognized, he sang It sometimes around Leon .

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing, Leon and Harry laughed quietly and Ron snorted, muttering 'he deserves it'.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet and Leon put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand and Harry saw Leon shake his head

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.

"Well because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" he said hesitantly

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed and Leon snorted, next to him Ron looked amused. "The best thing to do when you encounter a Boggart is to never do it alone, it gets confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. Now, the charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!" Lupin said, the whole class repeated after him, some of them still looking apprehensive

"very good. But that was the easy part I'm afraid" said Professor Lupin "just saying the word is not enough, and this is where you come in, Neville"

Neville was shaking like crazy, looking at the wardrobe, walking as though he were heading to the gallows

"Right then, Neville" Professor Lupin said cheerfully ""First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin still cheerful.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Err — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"yes" Neville answered, still feeling uncertain, wondering what was coming next

"Good, now, when the boggart comes out, Neville, and sees you, it will take the form of Professor Snape" said Lupin, not paying any mind to Neville who had let out a little squeak "you will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus'; concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

Everyone laughed imagining it, the wardrobe shook even more violently "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?

His first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…

A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…

Harry shivered and looked around, everyone was concentrating, Ron was muttering under his breath, and Harry knew he was thinking of a way to make spiders-his worst fear-less frightening, Hermione was shaking her head also muttering under her breath but unlike Ron, Harry couldn't make out the words, Leon seemed to be lost in thought, he had a blank face and was looking at some spot in the wall, Harry wondered what he or Hermione would be afraid of.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"Ok, ready Neville? At the count of three" said Professor Lupin, pointing his wand at the handle of the wardrobe "one—two—three—now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter, the boggart turned confused, looking at the class, who was still laughing.

"Good! Now, Parvati, forward" called Professor Lupin

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" Cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack! - became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; it came to Leon's feet, he had his wand ready and suddenly the spider became a wolf, a big brown wolf, baring his bloodied teeth at Leon who was looking at it with wide eyes.

Just when the wolf got ready to jump and attack Leon raised his wand at it and cried "Riddikulus!" The wolf became a pink stuffed wolf without eyes, the wolf had already leaped so Leon got out of the way, the boggart now lay at Lavender's feet, but she got out of the way, leaving it in front of Harry. He raised his wand, ready, but —

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack! The pink animal had banished everyone looked around, trying to find it. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything" Harry said confused

"Yes you did, you and Hermione answered my questions at the beginning of the class" said Professor Lupin kindly "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful.

Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again? But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully, Leon snorted at that and shook his head.

"That was the best Defence against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.

"Great to know that my uncle had your approval 'Mione" Leon said jokingly

They headed to the common room, sitting near the fire, Leon alone on a single couch, Ron and Hermione on a loveseat in front of the fire and Harry on a chair

"hey Leon, I wanted to ask" Ron started, Leon put aside the book he had been reading, since Ron hated when he was speaking to Leon and he wouldn't stop looking at his book-which would then become an argument and Ron would take Leon's book and hide it

"Yes? What is it?" Leon said

"How come you're afraid of dogs?" Ron said, smirking "I mean, not even gigantic, three-headed dogs, but a 'normal' one at that"

"Ron" Hermione tried to stop him, seeing Leon's face, he was looking blankly at Ron, almost glaring at him

"I mean, you weren't even scared of the gigantic spiders" Ron continued oblivious to anything but his rant "so really…"

"It wasn't a dog" Leon said; voice completely devoid of emotion "it was a wolf"

"So…you're afraid of wolfs then?" Ron said amused "I thought you loved all kind of dangerous animals, so 'fess up, why so afraid of wolfs?"

"A wolf killed my mother" Leon said, face blank, looking at Ron, almost daring him to say anything "when I was a kid, a wolf killed my mother"

He left towards their dorm then, taking his book with him, the three of them looked at him go; Hermione hit rom with one of her books

"Ouch! Hey!" Ron exclaimed

"You are so inconsiderate!" Hermione said glaring at him "you just had to keep going right?"

"How was I supposed to know? He never tells us anything" Ron said, trying to excuse himself

"Would you?" Harry said looking at him "if your mother had died, would you tell anyone? Just like that?"

"Well, maybe not anyone, but I would have told you guys" Ron said, looking sheepish

"Listen let's just let it go yeah?" Harry sighed "just…apologize to him, first thing tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah I will" Ron said

Leon didn't come down for dinner that night, but Harry didn't really expect him too.

"Hiya kiddos" Zania said sitting down in front of Harry "where's Leo?"

"He wasn't feeling well" Harry said, somehow he didn't think he would have appreciated him telling the twins what had happened

"Oh, shame" Adhara said, sitting down next to his sister, Fred and George following close behind though they didn't take a seat they just whispered something to Adhara and Zania and left "how was your day then?"

"Good, after my hair turned back to its original colour" Harry joked, Adhara laughed

"oh I liked it better before" Zania winked "anyway, Harry, when you have some free time, come look for us yeah? We need to talk to you about something"

After saying that they left, leaving the trio confused

"what was that?" Ron asked

"no idea" Harry said "but I think it's best if we leave it at that" they both agreed.

They finished their dinner mostly in silence and left for the dorms, Harry and Ron bid Hermione a good night before going up, once they got to their own dorm, Leon's bed had the curtains closed, Ron sighed, Harry knew that he had the hope that he could just apologize to Leon but it seemed that he would have to wait, they both got ready to sleep without a word, Ron was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, Harry following soon after, the sound of raindrops on the window lulling him to sleep, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Unknown to them Leon wasn't on his bed, he was outside, ha had gone out after Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone down for dinner, and he stayed there sitting under a tree as it started to rain, he knew he should probably move, go back to the tower before he caught a cold, but he really couldn't be bothered, besides, he liked going out in the rain, the only reason he stayed indoors when it was raining was because he knew Remus didn't like it, but right now he really didn't care.

He knew that tomorrow Remus would call him; he would want to talk, to know how he was, and Leon wouldn't be able to lie, he never could, not to Remus, never to Remus. He closed his eyes, feeling the raindrops fall on his face, calming him, he was beginning to feel sleepy.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a growl to his left, he turned quickly but he didn't see anything

"Lumos" he looked around trying to find who-or what-had growled, he heard a bark, and turned towards it quickly, there in front of Leon was a big black dog "hello there buddy"

The dog looked at him and tilted its head, almost as if he were confused, puzzled by Leon's existence. Leon approached it carefully kneeling in front of it, the dog didn't move, it just continued watching him as Leon moved his hand to pet him, Leon smiled "you are a very handsome dog, you know that" he said, he looked at the dog better, noticing how thin he looked "but you look like you could use a meal or two"

The dog barked, flapping his tail, looking excited now, Leon laughed and then checked his neck "well it looks like you don't have an owner, mind you, you look just like the Grim so no surprise there" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "honestly, wizards are so stupid sometimes, don't you think so boy?"

The dog seemed to agree-much to Leon's amusement-he barked and sat down next to Leon "well I can't let you here in the rain, but I can't get you to my dorm, one of my roommates is one of those stupid paranoiac wizards" the dog whined.

"but I can get you somewhere to sleep and something to eat, what do you say boy?" Leon smiled petting the dog, he barked and stood up, seeming excited, Leon laughed some more "well, alright then, but first things first; I should probably name you something, can't just call you 'boy' now, can I?"

The dog seemed to agree and sat back down in front of Leon, who sat down instead of kneeling, and began to think "you know, I have no idea on what to call you, Blackie is to cliché…how about midnight?" the dog shook his head and Leon raised an eyebrow, the dog whined and put its head on Leon's shoulders, Leon got worried "what's wrong boy? Are you hurt?" the dog whined again but it seemed to Leon as though he had shook his head, Leon smiled "you're really smart aren't you boy?"

He put his arms around the enormous dog and hugged him, the dog whined once more before flapping his tail, seemingly happy "what about snuffles then?"

The dog stood back, and it seemed as though he were considering it before he gave a bark of approval, Leon smiled "good then! Snuffles it is! Well then Snuffles, I'm Leon, Leon Lupin, and don't worry, I'll take care of you now boy" he looked up, noticing the rain was getting stronger "whoops! Come on boy, we better get inside.

Both boy and dog ran up to the castle, Snuffles shook, trying to get dry, but only getting Leon even wetter "oi! Careful!" he whispered "now, follow me, let's go to the kitchen"

They went very quietly, both Leon and Snuffles being very careful in case they saw a professor, especially if they saw Remus, he wouldn't like it if he saw Leon all wet and out of bed, finally they arrived at the kitchen's portrait, Leon thought for a moment, trying to remember how to enter, Zania had told him but he couldn't remember, the dog put its paw on the painting and Leon remembered, he lighted up and tickled the pear, the portrait swung open and Leon beamed at his new companion, in front of him there were a hundred of house elves, he stood in the doorway watching until a house elf came to him

"good evening Master, what can Mandy give young Master?"

"oh, ehm, hello Mandy, I was wondering if you could give me something for my…err…well for my dog" he pointed to Snuffles who was moving his tail

"of course young master, can Mandy give something else to you?" the house elf-Mandy-bowed to him

"eh, just…just call me Leon, and maybe some chocolate treacle?" Leon said uncertainly

"of course master Leon, Mandy is bringing your food right away" the house elf said cheerfully "would master like a towel too?"

"oh that would be great! Thank you!" Leon said sitting down on a chair looking at Snuffles "Now, what do I do with you? I can't take you up to the tower, Ron would have a heart attack and Harry would definitely panic"

The dog whined putting his head on Leon's lap, he smiled and petted him "I could get you to the Shrieking Shack for the day and then I could bring you up I guess" he sighed, he really didn't know what to do with the dog, but he couldn't just leave him, the poor thing looked like he hadn't eaten in years or had a good night sleep.

He was wondering what to do when he heard the portrait door open again, he turned around to see his sisters and Fred and George coming

"Leon! What are you doing here?" Adhara said taking a seat in front of him "you should be in bed young man" she teased him

"I was upset, so I went for a walk" Leon answered smiling at his sister

"yeah, Harry told us you weren't feeling good, we figured something had happened" Zania said sitting beside him, Fred and George taking a seat beside Adhara "nice dog by the way, where did you find him"

"near the forest, named him Snuffles" Leon answered, the dog barked and went over to Zania whining and bumping his head into her leg, she laughed and petted him

"very cute, a Grim?" she teased, Leon knew that she must have heard about Harry and what happened in Divination "anyway, you realize you're out after curfew right?"

"so are you" Leon muttered taking a bite of the treacle the House Elf Mandy had brought him, Snuffles began eating from the bowl she had left for him, Leon wondered how long ago he had last eaten

"yes, but we are always out after curfew" Fred smirked at him "you know, you looked better with red hair"

"no I don't, so don't you dare change it" Leon warned him, glaring at him and the other three who had started laughing "what did Angelina said anyway? To the prank?"

"she didn't like it, and when we pointed out it was her fault she almost hexed us" George sighed, shaking his head

"just out of curiosity, what exactly did she say?" Leon said cautiously

"we told you!" Adhara exclaimed "she said, and I quote: 'you can't just prank the whole school out of the blue! Not without at least planning something!'"

" and I'm sure she didn't mean it like that" Leon sighed but laughed a little, he was still getting used to the twins after all this years

"so what are you going to do with your furry friend?" Fred asked pointing to Snuffles who had finished the meat the house elf had given him

"I don't know, really, I mean, I am keeping him, but I don't know where to keep him for the night" Leon sighed "can't exactly turn up just like that, Ron would panic and alert the whole school"

"and when are you telling Remus?" Zania asked

"the moment I get a good cover story" Leon laughed "can't exactly tell him that I want to keep a big black dog that I found in the forest at midnight…while it was raining"

"he wouldn't be impressed" Adhara agreed "you can just leave him here for the night, tomorrow morning you can tell your friends"

"yeah, but what about the elves?" Leon asked

"they don't mind" George said "look…Mandy, do you think we could leave our furry friend here for the night?"

"of course masters, Mandy is glad to take care of yours pets" squealed the house elf

"thank you Mandy, you're a dear" Fred smiled down at the elf and then turned to Leon "there you go, problem solved"

"thank you guys" Leon smiled and the turned to look at Snuffled "and you better behave, alright boy?"

Zania noticed that Leon looked awfully tired so she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "now you better get to bed, you look dead on your feet"

"yeah, I guess you're right" Leon yawned and kneeled in front of the dog "you better behave, I'll come and get you in the morning, alright boy?"

The dog barked and licked his face, Leon laughed and hugged him before leaving, the dog turned to Zania and put his head on her lap "I guess I can see why he wants to keep you, guess that makes you my pet too"

"oh we have a Grim as a pet" Adhara laughed "that is really awesome"

"lucky you" George laughed too, eating the half treacle tart that Leon had left

Snuffles went to the corner where a House Elf had made him a bed, he slept the whole night for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween's scare

Ch. 6 Halloween's scare

It wasn't long before Defence against the Dark Arts became everyone's favourite class, it seemed only Malfoy found something to complain about, but no one else cared if Professor Lupin wore patched and frayed robes. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed, in the dungeons of castles and the portholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had got lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes had travelled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny even if other people-like the Black and Weasley twins-found it hilarious.

Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lop-sided shape and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things that the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he was on his deathbed.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the Flobberworms' slimy throats, Leon was also feeding a Flobberworm with the expression of a kicked puppy, Harry knew he was looking forward to learn about all kind of interesting-and to any sane person, dangerous-creatures.

At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it made up for his unsatisfactory classes. The Quiditch season had begun and Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly changing rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch pitch.

"This is our last chance- my last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world- injuries- then the tournament getting called off last year..." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best - ruddy - team - in - the - school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

"We've got three superb Chasers." Wood pointed at Angelina Johnson, Adhara and Zania Black who smiled at him. "We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride.

"And me," he added, as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good, too, Oliver," said George.

"Cracking Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..."

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Yeah, don't you worry, Ollie" said Zania

"Definitely," said Harry.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Quidditch Cup.

One evening, after Harry returned from training to the Gryffindor common room, very cold and stiff but also very pleased, he found the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's going on?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October, Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

"Yeah, and you need to stop using mine, what if I need them?" Zania said stretching and glaring at Fred "there could be an emergency"

"But Z! Sharing is caring!" they continued to argue until they were out of sight

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school —"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Eugh, does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labelling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but refused to say anything, something Harry was quite thankful for. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID BLOODY ANIMAL!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

It was in that moment that Leon came through the portrait hole, going over where Harry was.

"What happened?" he asked sitting next to Harry

"What do you think? Scabbers was attacked" Harry shrugged but looked at his friends worryingly as they continued fighting, by now all the people in the common room had stopped listening. Ron had marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories; Harry sighed and continued his homework "where were you anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just went for a walk" said Leon, Harry had the impression that he was hiding something, but decided not to push him, after all, it wasn't his business.

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, Leon and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious. He turned to Leon who also looked confused, and Ron who didn't really seem to care.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as the four of them went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm so sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Err —"

"The sixteenth of October!' That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated and Leon just looked confused at Harry; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —

"Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her. Leon moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear "what's going on?"

"Trelawney and her predictions" Harry answered, he heard Leon snort but he stayed quiet

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

"Is it just me or is World War Three beginning" Leon said sighing

"Sorry mate, it's not just you" Harry patted his shoulder

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and Leon and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.

"Oh. But —" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly, Leon rolled his eyes and ignored the three of them, putting his things away.

Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, and then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Professor, my aunt and uncle — err — forgot to sign my form," he said.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

"So — err — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go —"

"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione and Leon; Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "great."

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron half-heartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.

All together Harry was feeling more and more depressed by the minute, until Leon came up to him in the middle of the common room, sitting in front of him.

"I have something that may, or may not cheer you up" he said getting comfortable in the chair "either way it'll get you mind off of Hogsmeade"

"What is it?" Harry asked

"I can't tell you, I have to show you" Leon said, smirking at him before standing up "it's your call; you can stay here feeling miserable, or come with me"

Leon started walking and got out of the common rooms, Harry sighed but followed him, genuinely curious, he followed to a room, he didn't have any idea where they were, he asked Leon but he only smiled and told him not to worry, he opened the door and told him to go inside, which Harry did without question, the inside of the room looked like a bedroom, but on the floor there were a lot of toys and trays of food.

"Leon, what is this?" Harry asked looking around the room, Leon didn't answer but whistled once, and before Harry could ask again a big black blur appeared from under the bed and jumped on Leon

"Hello there boy, did you miss me?" he laughed when the dog licked his face

"That…that's a..." Harry didn't say what he was thinking, it couldn't be a Grim, it just couldn't

"A dog, a stray I found some time ago" Leon said smiling while petting the dog "named him snuffles"

"When did you find him" Harry asked amazed, walking closer to them

"Hmm a little after our first Defence class" he answered still smiling, Harry looked at him blankly

"You've been hiding him all this time" Leon nodded

"yep, pretty much yeah" Leon said, then when he saw Harry was about to say something he said hurriedly "but, you know, I didn't tell you because I thought it would cause trouble, you know with Ron being a superstitious prat, and Hermione scoffing at him all the time, and what with her having a cat that's trying to eat Scabbers, I thought it better not to add a dog to that whole problem"

"yeah I guess you're right" Harry sighed and smiled at the dog who was licking Leon, looking almost as if trying to console him, Harry extended a hand and began petting him, the dog looked at him and barked, seemingly happy

"He's very smart, sometimes it feels as if he understands you know" Leon said smiling sadly "when I found him, he looked starved, even skinner than he is now, he looked awful"

Harry looked at the dog, it was very skinny and Harry could imagine it being nothing more than bone, he knew that after seeing such a pitiful sight, Leon wouldn't have been able to turn away. He looked up from the dog to Leon who still had a sad smile on his face, Harry couldn't help but notice how pale he looked…how sick he seemed.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey, you looked like you could use a Pepper up" Harry said before he could stop himself

"yeah, I reckon I must look awful" Leon sighed "that's part of why I brought you here, you know how sick I get sometimes, and I'm going to need someone to care for Snuffles if I can't, and honestly? I can't think of a better person to do it"

"Alright, yeah sure, I'll take care of Snuffles, you take care of yourself" Leon beamed at Harry and the dog barked before licking Harry's face

* * *

><p>On Halloween, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.<p>

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

"We'll see you later mate, you can take care of Snuffles while we're gone" said Leon clapping him in the shoulder, whispering the last part

He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.

"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.

The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.

"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"

It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

"Err — no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."

After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.

"What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.

Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.

"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight.

But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, or maybe go and visit Snuffles, he made a mental note to ask the twins where the kitchen was some other time, so he could bring the dog some food, just as he was walking along another corridor he heard a voice from inside of one of the rooms that said, "Harry?"

Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" said Harry.

He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"Yeah, all right," said Harry awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry.

He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to. He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.

Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.

Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. It was in that moment that Zania came through the door

"Oh, hey there Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting down next to him

"Can't go to Hogsmeade, don't have the permission" Harry shrugged "why are you here though?"

"Didn't fancy going out" she shrugged and turned to look at Lupin and smiled "so…you made tea?"

"Yes I did, would you like some?" he asked amused, Zania nodded

"Shame it's not chocolate though" Zania sighed and took the cup that Professor Lupin was offering

"I'll have one ready next time then" he said chuckling lightly, reminding Harry of Leon, and drank some of his tea

"yeah, you better" she answered before turning to Harry "so Harry, what do you say about joining my sister, Gred, Forge and me in a little Halloween prank"

"You know, some people wouldn't invite a fellow student to participate in a prank in front of a teacher" Professor Lupin said lightly though his eyes were twinkling "or even mention a prank, come to think of it"

"Oh, but Harry here need some fun" Zania answered "and you don't really count; or what? Are you going to give detention"

"I should give you one" Lupin said "but, I can't exactly give you detention for something you haven't done"

"That's the spirit" Zania laughed "so? What do you say Har? Wanna help?"

"Yeah sure, not like I have something better to do" Harry shrugged but before he could continue he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry, Zania and Lupin.

"I was just having a little chat with this two," said Lupin pleasantly

"Yes of course," said Snape, without looking at them, merely focusing on Lupin now. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"Ah yes, I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. "And when you see your _son_ tell him to come see me, his is done as well"

"Of course, I'll remind Leon as soon as he comes back, thank you" Lupin answered, Snape then backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Yeah, doesn't seem pleasant at all" Zania said looking at the goblet

"Why —?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

"Leon has been feeling ill too?" Harry asked

"yes, I'm afraid we really are a lot alike, not only in looks I suppose" Lupin sighed sadly before taking another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out before thinking.

"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion, Zania snorted but Harry ignored her.

"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, Zania, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup, when they left he empty goblet was still smoking.

Outside Zania put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry about it, okay? Forget about the goblet, it's only a potion" Harry nodded but he could still feel apprehensive, Zania smiled "come on, I'm going to need your help, I need someone to keep watch"

He did stay with Zania for a little but when Adhara came back he excused himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of this prank, not with the twinkle of mischief in their eyes, the one that promised a lot of trouble; so he went upstair to spend some time with Snuffles, he took some of the food that Adhara offered him and went to the same room he had gone with Leon, he was attacked by Snuffles the moment he passed through the door, the dog was licking him, Harry laughed and got the dog off of him, giving him the food, he stayed there for a long time, not really bothering with anything else.

* * *

><p>"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."<p>

A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron, Leon and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Relax, it's not poison" Leon said, rolling his eyes before smiling at Harry "but thanks for mentioning it, I had forgotten about all about it, I'll have to go meet Professor Snape later

Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry and Zania."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything, and Leon who didn't normally eat that much had managed a second serving.

Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

Before leaving though, the doors were thrown shut, surprising everyone, a few first years screamed, Harry looked over where the twins were sitting all of them smirking, Harry had the urge to laugh but he contained himself.

Then in each table the food started to form different animals and monsters, there were vampires, werewolves, giant spiders, snakes, mummies, and loads of other things that started walking around the table, some of the younger years were screaming, the older years didn't seem to know whether to be frightened or amused. Then the figures stopped and before anyone could blink exploded, food flying and orange and black confetti shooting out of them, there was complete silence in the hall before…

"Blacks! Weasleys!" yelled professor McGonagall who was completely covered in mashed potatoes, the whole Hall roared in laughter and both sets of twins stood up and bowed to everyone who was applauding "you four! To my office! Now!"

"Now, now Minerva, there's no harm in a little prank" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly "it is after all, Halloween"

"Fine! But you four have detention with Filch, for a month!"

Everyone was still laughing on the way to the Gryffindor tower, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors though Leon left to talk with Professor Snape, telling them that he would be back in a few minutes, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. Leon came up to Harry, Ron and Hermione, looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Everyone present gasped looking at Peeves unbelieving.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, I would love to say a million excuses but the truth is I have none, so enjoy the chapter and I'll try to upload a new one soon<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Fallen and Defeated

I'm really, really, really sorry for the wait, I had my finals and then real life got in the way (yes I know, I hate it too) so here you have it, and I have half of the next chapter ready so hopefully I can upload it very soon.

**Disclaimer:** I** own nothing, all is property of JK Rowling. I only own Zania, Adhara and Leon**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 Fallen and Defeated<p>

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"Search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.

"Send word with one of the ghosts." Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The Hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry, Leon and Hermione; they seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione, as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the Tower..."

" Reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

"But even if he really lost track of time, wouldn't he have realized that everyone was here? I mean, it wasn't exactly quiet" Leon said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself rather than to them.

Hermione shuddered.

All around them, people were asking each other the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth-year.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron; Leon snickered.

"Probably, other than Leon, yeah" said Ron. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There's all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in, too. And Filch knows all the secret passages; they'll have them covered..."

"And there you have the mystery, I really would like to know how he did it, you have to admit it's pretty impressive" Leon said trying to look nonchalant but looking worried all the same

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

What with that, and the whispering that still filled the Hall, Harry felt as though he was sleeping out of doors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in.

Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, Leon, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

The door of the hall creaked open again, and more footsteps were heard.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Harry glanced sideways at Ron, Leo, and Hermione. All of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

"whatever it was, it's not good, at all" Leon muttered

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The portrait of the Fat Lady had been replaced with the canvas of Sir Cadogan in his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnegan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"

"I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback.

She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been her, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first Place. He waited, holding his breath.

"Hmm…"Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last… but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

"It's got to be really bad if McGonagall didn't want you to practice" Leon said, once Harry told him of his conversation, they were once again in Snuffles' room sitting on the bed while the dog ate some of the food they had brought

"Yeah, but I want to win this year, and it's Oliver's last so…"

"Yes I know, you just have to be careful, besides, there's a Dementor every three steps, you'll be safe" Leon said putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder

"Safe from Black maybe, but what about safe from the dementors" Harry sighed

"We have to choose the lesser of the evils I suppose"

"Doesn't mean we have to like it, right?"

"Of course not, but stop worrying about it, just concentrate on quidditch, alright?"

"Yes, good idea"

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry.

"Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style is quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"

Angelina, Adhara, and Zania suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Zania, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —"

Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was.

"What's wrong with him?"

Snape's black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class. He turned to look at Leon, only to find him missing as well.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —"

Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"— werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you.

And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? Do you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"

"and Leon, he wasn't here today, he's probably sick as well"

"well he's very lucky, I'd rather be sick than have another class with Snape" Hermione sighed

Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.

"You know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!") "— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.

"What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.

Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory. He turned around, saw Ron sleeping peacefully, along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, however when he turned to see Leon's bed he found it empty. Harry entertained the idea of going to visit Leon in the hospital wing, but figured he was probably still sleeping, so Harry shrugged and turned to the door once more

As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."

Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.

He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. Harry wondered how he was going to see the field, let alone the snitch.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervious!"

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.

"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?

And then he felt the familiar cold sweeping over him

Just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…

Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…

He was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and then…darkness, complete and absolute darkness.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…

"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"

"You gave us a real scare" smiled Adhara shakily

"We thought you'd died," said Zania, who was also shaking, sitting on the bed.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.

"We didn't — lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.

"Harry, stop, this wasn't your fault, it was the dementors, Merlin knows I was about to pass out myself" Zania said, putting a hand on Harry's forehead, smiling down at him

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"did someone…did someone bring my Nimbus?" Harry asked, trying not to think about the game or the dementors

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

"Err —"

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?

"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."

Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" he said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.


	8. Chapter 8 An Early Christmas

okay so I tried putting this up yesterday, but my internet sucks, so here you have it, next chapter will probably be done by next week. enjoy! and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Ch. 8. an Early Christmas Present<p>

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.

He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.

The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest. Ron and Hermione left Harry's bedside only at night, and on Sunday afternoon Leon was also sitting with them, purple bags under his eyes and looking very pale, but with a shaky smile, he didn't say anything in all day but he never left, even when Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Harry himself to go lay down. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling him. He hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron, Leon and Hermione, because he knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff. He thought that Leon would at least just stay there and listen, and if he was lucky, he'd give a rational explanation.

The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents; the first time, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus; the second, fallen fifty feet from his broomstick. Was the Grim going to haunt him until he actually died? Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder for the beast?

And then there were the Dementors. Harry felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them. Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.

Because Harry knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect him, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her… Harry dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on his mother's voice.

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where he was forced to think about other things, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch.

"He's not, my uncle's there" Leon said, looking amused at Ron

"yeah, yeah, so you say, anyway, you're lucky, you didn't have to stand Snape" Ron mumbled

"I'd rather have a class with Snape than being sick like that, believe me Ron, you're the lucky ones"

"yeah right, I don't think so, he was awful, and honestly, teaching us all that about werewolves? What's his problem? I'm not taking any chances" Ron said, Leon stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes before shaking himself and continuing walking "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"I'm not surprised" Leon said smiling shakily, still looking very pale, Harry frowned worried

"are you sure you're okay mate?" he asked

"yes of course, don't worry about me" Leo smiled

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry among them, but —

"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

"now, what have you done Harr?" Leon joked, Harry pushed him and laughed

"nothing, go on, I'll see you later"

Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty.

Lupin looked at him quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiestplaces, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then —

"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"

"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.

"There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"

Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful.

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; he definitely needed a new broom of his own.

* * *

><p>Zania looked at Harry as the boy listened to Ron and Hermione talk non-stop about Hogsmeade, Leon was-unsurprisingly-reading, not really paying attention to what went on around him, she tried not to, but she really was worried about both of them. She knew how bad a time Harry must be going through, Black going after him and the dementors affecting him so much. She looked at her sister, she also was looking a little under the weather, it seemed the dementors were putting a damper on everyone, that and the snide comments they had been receiving-not that they weren't used to those, it came with the name after all-but it was starting to get tiresome, receiving those untrusting looks whenever they were near Harry, as if just because they were Blacks-a voice in the back of her head reminded her that it <em>wasn't <em>just the name, but she refused to acknowledge it-they would try to kill him, even the thought of hurting Harry sounded wrong. The kid had made himself a part of their small family, and because of that, seeing him so miserable made her wish she could help

"Earth to Zania. You alright there sis?" Adhara as she waved a hand in front of her face, Zania batted it away

"yes, I'm fine" she glared mockingly but then sighed "a little worried about Harry and Leo though"

"worried about what?" Fred asked, looking up from whatever he was doing

"well, Harry has a lot of stress, what with Black and the Dementors, and Leon…well he seems to be worse than ever"

"yes, I see that" Adhara sighed "but what can we do?"

"I have an idea" George beamed

"no pranks, we still have detention for another week" Adhara warned, George shook his head quickly

"not that. I was thinking more along the lines of: it's time" George said grinning madly

"Time? You mean…" Zania trailed off sharing a look with her sister

"I think my dear brother is right" Fred said pushing the old piece of parment forward "Harry could use the help, and it's not like we need it, right?"

"that's a great idea!" Adhara exclaimed grinning

"it is, but…" Zania trailed off looking at the parchment and at her three favorite loons "what about Black? Isn't it dangerous?"

"not really, I mean, he already passed the dementors, Harry is as safe here as he is there, besides, there will be all kinds of teachers and adults, more than here at Hogwarts anyway" Fred said reasonably

"oh very well then, we'll do it" Zania said "tomorrow"

* * *

><p>On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.<p>

"Psst — Harry!"

He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed witch statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside, there Adhara and Zania were both sitting already on the desk in the front smiling mysteriously. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of the twins' jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"mostly because we were tired of seeing you look like a kicked puppy" Zania smirked at him, ignoring the glare she received

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. A look that was mirrored by everyone else in the room. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether any of them had ever been innocent.

" — well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb; I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George.

"mind you, should have seen our reaction when they brought it to us" Adhara shook her head

"We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it." Zania shrugged

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." All four of them were grinning from ear to ear now.

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" —he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"— or anyone can read it," Zania said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank." Explained Adhara

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

They left the room, the four of them smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know… he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…

But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of his memory.

Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.

This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against… Aids for Magical Mischief Makers… but then, Harry reasoned, he only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone… and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…

Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger.

Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labeled 'Harry Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harry watched carefully. His little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'

"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward.

He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him.

It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.

Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet… then, without warning, his head hit something hard.

It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.

Wondering what he ought to do, he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance —

Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, he saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry. He edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now.

Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Leon was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said Harry.

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"don't be thick" Leon said rolling his eyes and smiling at Harry

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"that's probably why" Leon said

"you don't look surprised" Ron accused him

"because I already knew about it" Leon shrugged smirking at Ron

"what? B-b-but, they told you? Your sisters told you about it?"

"yep, long time ago, I had forgotten about it"

"I…that is so not fair!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"as much as it pains me to say it, Ron is right, he can't just hand it in" Leon agreed with a grimace

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"

Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

Happy Christmas!

"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but — but —" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."

"Ditto, come on, just for today" Leon smiled, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

"not this century I'm afraid" Leon laughed

When Ron, Leon and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office —"

"Zonko's is up there —"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

"guess who has a crush?" Leon laughed, Hermione shoved him smiling

The three made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.

Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.

Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.

Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry.

Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would dierather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

Harry's mind was reeling, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to look and saw it belonged to Leon, he put his hand on top, still listening completely to what the Professor McGonagall was saying. Leon squeezed his arm comfortingly

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron's, Leon's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were staring at him, lost for words.


	9. Chapter 9 An Unexpected Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**Right, so, I was with a friend the other day, and she gave me the idea of turning this fic into a Marauders and Co. read the book (abviously they read this version, with Leon, Adhara and Zania) but I'm not sure whether to do it or not, so what do you think? should I? just review and tell me what you think, should I leave it like this or should I change it?**

**ALSO IMPORTANT!**

**Would any of you be really put off by slash? (of the Remus/Sirius kind?) it wouldn't be anything big, just some hints here and there, but I'm asking just in case, once again, I'm not really sure if I will, but your input would be lovely.**

**And since we're on that I would like your help with pairings, right now the only ships I have are canon!Hermione/Ron, Adhara/George and Fred/Zania, and even those can change quite a lot really, so yeah, tell me what you think, what pairings would you like?**

**And that's all! enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9 An unexpected surprise<strong>

Harry didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.

Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?

Leon, Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them.

When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. Adhara smiling at them and Zania shaking her head

Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father.

He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until…

He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day.

There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Harry had never given him a thought before.

If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter.

Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?

_But the Dementors don't affect him,_ Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. _He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close —_

Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.

The dormitory door opened.

"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.

But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.

A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom) into a thousand pieces. He could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter.

"It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper" and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the Dementors drew near…

"Harry, you — you look terrible."

Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables, and Leon, who was sprawled on one of the couched and looked as if he was bored and tired

"Where is everyone?" said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

"Adhara and Zania went outside with Fred and George, I believe we are the only ones left on the school" Leon said before yawning.

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep. He didn't say anything but he saw Leon sigh and he knew that he had probably said something to them.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.

Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand.

"Listen, Harry, I do understand how you feel" Leon said, Harry sent him and incredulous look "don't look at me like that, I really do, but the fact remains that Black is too much for you, and he could end up killing you"

"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"

"Exactly, he's obviously a powerful wizard! you're only thirteen Harry!" Leon tried to reason with him

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Leon and Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"

_"Say You-Know-Who, will you?"_ interjected Ron angrily.

"— so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"

"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."

"Harry, _please_," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "_please_ be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly.

"We know that Harry, but we also know that no parent would want their child to be in danger, no matter the reason" Leon told him, standing up in front of him

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.

So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.

They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.

Ron knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

Ron had his ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"

Harry, Leo and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.

"Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.

Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

"Hagrid, what _is _it?" said Hermione, aghast. Leon was standing behind her, looking lost and slightly confused.

Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.

_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures._

_The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship…_

There followed a list of the school governors.

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"I don't think so Ron" Leon said, looking gravely at the letter

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

Harry, Leon, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid—well Leon did, but he was another special case—about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"not to mention that they are a little too…trigger happy" Leon said, looking unusually pale

"trig—What?" Ron asked

"it means that they actually like…killing creatures, regardless of whether they're harmless or not" Leon explained "they won't even try to give Buckbeak a chance"

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now that he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.

"Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.

Harry stared at him, Leon snorted and shook his head.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.

"At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"

Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh dear, that's such a shame!" Leon said, though his lips were twitching

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"

He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Leon, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go…" His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards. "Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped.

Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

The four of them went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.

"Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted — ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —"

"This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off, oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars.

"hey there kids" they heard Adhara coming from behind them, she sat down next to Harry, her sister, Zania sat down by her side and put an arm around Leon

"what are you lot doing?" Zania asked "hopefully not studying

"there's nothing wrong with studying" Hermione told them

"we didn't say there was, but it's Christmas break, and there's no one on the castle! Just us wonderful Gryffindors!"

"you really should be thankful we haven't gotten bored enough to prank you" Adhara winked at them

"where are Fred and George anyway? It's a miracle they're not with you" Leon told them, raising an eyebrow

"they went to get some food" Adhara shrugged "so, what exactly are you researching for?"

They explained to them what they had been doing, by the end of it they had both agreed to help in any way they could, and Fred and George had brought back really delicious food.

A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.

"Oy! Presents!"

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.

"Another sweater from Mum… maroon _again_… see if you've got one."

Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.

Harry turned to look at Leon, about to ask what he had gotten, but he was still lying face down on the pillow, Ron told him that he had tried to wake him up, but Leon had threaten to bite him and he looked like he actually would

As he moved all his gifts aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"Dunno…"

Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"

"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me.

He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism."

"Wassat?" they heard Leon, when they turned he was starting to wake up, Harry couldn't help but think he looked awful

"Woah, mate, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked "you look—"

"I swear to Merlin, if you say I look as bad as I feel, I will kill you in your sleep" he accompanied his threat with a glare and both Harry and Ron nodded "anyway, what's that?"

"it's a Firebolt! We're trying to think who would give this thing to me" Harry said, Leon looked at the broom and whispered a low 'cool'. Ron turned to look at Harry with a giant grin

"Hey, Harry —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — _"Malfoy! _Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an_ international _standard broom, this is!"

"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. _"Who—?"_

"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!"

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"

"He was in his office, he didn't want to bother Madame Pomfrey" Leon told them, sitting up on his bed

"And you? Where were you?" Ron asked him "I didn't see you in the hospital wing either"

"I was with him, we had the same sickness" he shrugged

Harry frowned at Ron.

"And anyway, I can't see Lupin affording something like this. No offence Leon"

"None taken, it's true anyway" Leon shrugged

"What're you three laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Leon's bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt. Leon picked the cat up and started playing with the tinsel muttering about animal cruelty.

"Oh, _Harry_! Who sent you _that_?"

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly.

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Leon's lap, right at Ron's chest.

"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Leon moaned and covered his head with a pillow, yelling at Harry to shut that thing up. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said.

"It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

But Harry, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life.

And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.

"I think it's curious though" Leon said, and at Ron's and Harry's confused glances he elaborated "the Sneakoscope, why did it go off? It's not like we're doing anything wrong or something of the sort"

"well it's probably broken, we said that in the train" Ron said

"yeah but….never mind" he stopped himself, face glowing in realization, before shaking his head and turning to his own presents.

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him.

For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat, and Leon seemed to be feeling way too bad for him to do anything other than staying in bed and dozing off.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were there, Adhara and Zania were already sitting down chatting with Fred and George.

"Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, Leon, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.

As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

"yes of course, that makes sense" Leon whispered taking a bite from his plate

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sybill?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Professor  
>Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.<p>

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —"

"I'm afraid you're wrong Professor" Zania said from her place on the table, glaring at the woman "Rem—Professor Lupin is not going anywhere"

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, cutting off Professor Trelawney's reply "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time, though speaking of illnesses, Leon my boy, if you're not feeling up to it, no one is making you stay for lunch"

"oh? Ah, not that's fine, I'm just a bit hungry" Leon said trying to smile at the Professor "I'm making my way to the hospital wing after eating"

"very well" Dumbledore smiled before turning to talk with Professor McGonagall

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry, Ron and Leon got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

"well, I'm going to the hospital wing, I'm really feeling sick now" Leon told them turning the other way

"yeah, oh and Leon?" Harry called "what about Snuffles?"

"don't worry, I told Zania and Adhara to feed him, you can go visit if you want though" he said before leaving them, once he was out of sight Ron turned to look at Harry

"who's Snuffles?" he asked

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you, you'll have to ask Leon" Harry answered looking apologetic

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.

"Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur," said Ron.

"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Harry had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry blankly.

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks,"

said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.

_"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"_

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"


	10. Author's note! sorry

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important

I'm changing the story, if you want to continue reading, the new story is called "Changing our destinies" and can be found on my profile

it will follow the same plot as this one, but it's a "reading the books" story and I really hope you go read it!

I'm really sorry and I hope to still see you!


End file.
